Krory Mencari Cinta
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: -Infantrum Valentine Challenge- Rules: Panjang cerita less than 1400 words -panjang fanfic ini 1395 words on MS Word- , dan di submit sebelum tanggal 14 Februari. Setting: Black Order HQ, tidak lama setelah Krory dan Miranda bergabung -Season 1-. R&R.


**D****. Gray-man © Katsura Hoshino**

**Krory Mencari Cinta © GoodBoyTobi**

**xxx**

"HAPPY VALENTINE, EVERYONE!!" Komui berteriak penuh semangat sembari berlari-lari kecil bak Hensel dan Gretel yang menemukan ladang jengkol. Dia berlari mengelilingi markas Black Order sambil terus menyebarkan kartu-kartu pink berbentuk hati. Simpelnya, kayak Sponge Bob gitu lho!

"Aaa.. Ohayou.. Ufhh—" Kata-kata Allen yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamarnya terpotong kerena wajahnya dilempari karpiti (kartu-kartu pink bentuk hati, disingkat biar ngirit demi ketentuan challenge^^) oleh Komui.

"Eh? Nii-san? Oha—"

"LENALEE-CHAN!! HAPPY VALENTINE!! Mana ungkapan kasih sayangmu untuk kakak semata wayangmu ini?! Cium dong!" Komui langsung nyosor ke Lenalee yang baru keluar dari kamar. Karena udah terbiasa, Lenalee secara otomatis menangkis bibir laknat Komui dengan kakinya.

"A.. duh.. Lenalee.. Teganya dirimu.." Komui langsung nangis sambil mengelus-elus mulutnya yang bengkok (??).

"Gomen ne, nii-san. Tapi sebaiknya nii-san cari pacar aja sana biar gak sendirian dan depresi gitu di hari Valentine," Lenalee berkata cuek dan berjalan menghampiri Allen, mengacuhkan kakaknya yang kini terpuruk dan terabaikan.

"Ya sudah, aku— Aa! Kanda-kun!" Komui langsung kembali bersemangat melihat Kanda yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menghampirinya dengan penuh hasrat.

"Kanda-kun! Happy Valen—"

SHING! SHING! SHING! TSAH! (efek macam apa ini..?)

Kata-kata Komui segera terpotong bersama karpiti-karptinya yang terbelah dua akibat sabetan pedang Kanda.

"AAAAGH!! Kanda, teganya kau membelah cintaku!"

"Hih! Bicaramu membuatku jijik sadar tidak?!" Kanda menjawab kesal dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Komui yang udah pasang tampang melodramatis ala telenovela.

Di tengah keterpurukannya, muncullah Krory menghampiri Komui yang tengah berduka, "Anoo.. Komui-san, kamu kenapa?"

Pertanyaan polos Krory membuat Komui tersadar sesaat dan segera mendongakkan kepalanya, "Krory-san? Mungkin hanya dirimu saja yang mau menerima ungkapan cintaku di hari Valentine ini. Kamu mau kan menerima cintaku??"

Komui segera berdiri dan mendesak Krory dengan karpiti-karpitinya hingga 'vampir' bodoh itu terdesak ke tembok, "I-i-iya.. Aku terima..?"

Krory menjawab dengan bingung dan segera mengambil tumpukan karpiti dari tangan Komui. Komui yang girang lansung melompat pergi ala ballerina dan meninggalkan Krory dengan tampang cengonya.

"Anoo.. Valentine itu, apa..? Komui-san.."

Namun percuma, Komui sudah terlanjur pergi dan tidak mendengar.

(-.-;)

"Mmm.. Minna-san, tadi pagi Komui-san tampak meributkan hal bernama Valentine. Memangnya, Valentine itu apa sih?" Krory membuka pembicaraan di meja makan pagi itu. Saat ini, semua Exorcist berkumpul di satu meja, minus Miranda, plus Komui. Kenapa ada Komui? Semua juga tau kalo Komui udah kayak kutu di rambut Lenalee, nempel mulu kayak tape sama uli.

"Ngg.. Itu kan.." Allen tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Yamaha semakin di depan!" dengan pose _nice guy _ala Maito Gai.

"Allen! Itu sih Valentino Rossi! Jayuz ah!" Lenalee merespon dengan ekspresi antara kesel dan pengen ketawa.

"Hoo.. Valentine itu kan.." Lavi segera mempraktekkan semacam tarian yang mirip orang epilepsi.

"Ah! Aku tau! Itu kan jogetnya BoA di lagu **Valenti**!" Komui langsung menjawab penuh semangat.

"Nii-san! Ini kan bukan kuis tebak lagu! Lagian, sejak kapan ada Lavi?!" Lenalee berkata sewot sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Lavi, sementara yang lainnya udah ngakak abis-abisan ngeliat Lavi yang entah sejak kapan jadi jago niruin banci.

"Mampir sebentar boleh kan? Kakek panda purba mau numpang BAB sebelum kita ngelanjutin perjalanan ke Jerman," Lavi berkata santai sebelum sebuah tendangan full force mengarah ke kepalanya.

"SIAPA YANG PANDA PURBA?! DASAR BOCAH CULANGUNG!!" Bookman, yang ternyata duduk gak jauh dari meja Lavi, langsung ngamuk ngedenger mata 'panda' eksotisnya disinggung-singgung.

"Aduh! Sakit tau, Kek! Udah bau tanah bukannya tobat!"

"Mana bisa aku mati dengan tenang kalo calon penerusku itu orang macam kau?!"

"Bawel! Akuilah kalo aku ini hebat! Memang ada orang lain selain aku yang bisa menghafal segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Noah's Ark dalam sehari selain aku?!"

"Bawel! Anak muda jaman sekarang bawel-bawel!" Bookman segera beranjak pergi sambil menggerutu dengan kesal.

"Buuu..! Kalo udah kalah langsung kabur! Da—" kata-kata Lavi terpotong oleh lemparan pot tanaman yang mendarat telak di jidatnya.

(-.-;)

"Anoo.. Krory-san, biar aku saja yang menjelaskan tenteng Valentine ya! Ahem—" Lenalee berdehem, dan secara ajaib bajunya berubah menjadi baju profesor. Dan gak cuma bajunya aja, kantin tempat mereka semua berada mendadak berubah menjadi ruang kelas sekolah. Ajaib kan?

"Uwaaaaa! Lavi jadi pake seragam anak SD!" Allen ngikik ngeliat Lavi pake celana pendek di atas dengkul.

"Wahaha! Allen bego gak ngaca! Kamu sendiri pake seragam anak TK!" Lavi ngakak ngeliat Allen pake baju biru ala _teru teru bozu_ yang lengkap ama topi kuningnya.

"Ah! Bener juga! Tapi, koq Cuma Kanda yang pake baju SMA?" Allen menunjuk ke arah Kanda yang pasang tampang super BT karena ritual makan _soba_-nya terganggu.

"Eeh..? Aku juga pake baju anak SMA koq!" Komui berputar-putar girang mengibarkan rok (??) seragam SMA-nya.

"Euh.. Komui sih saltum.." Allen sweat dropped.

"Banci.." Lavi bergidik.

"Ahem.. Nah semuanya, jangan berisik dan mengganggu pelajaran Krory ya!" Lenalee berkata sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan _teaching stick_-nya ke papan tulis yang ikut muncul seiring perubahan _background_.

"Nah, Krory-san.. Valentine itu adalah sebuah hari di mana _bla bla _asal-muasalnya yang _bla bla_ terutama diasosiasikan dengan para pencinta yang saling bertukaran notisi-notisi _bla bla_ hari raya ini merupakan hari raya terbesar kedua setelah Natal _bla bla_ termasuk pula pemberian segala macam hadiah _bla bla bla_.." Lenalee menjelaskan panjang lebar dikali sama dengan luas.

Allen, tidur dengan manis.

Lavi, ngorok dengan vulgar.

Kanda, tampang makin BT.

Komui, menatap Lenalee dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Krory, bengong.

"Nah, Krory.. Apa kamu sudah paham apa itu Valentine?" Lenalee bertanya sambil tersenyum ke arah Krory yang masih nge-_hang _ala komputer Pentium 1.

"Ngg.. Maaf, Lenalee-chan. Sejujurnya aku belum terlalu mengerti," Krory menjawab gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Lenalee-chan, apa gak sebaiknya kamu menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih simpel dan mudah dimengerti?" Allen yang baru saja terbangun, memberi usul kepada Lenalee sembari menguap.

"Iya, betul! Lagian ngejelasin kayak kereta api, aku aja sampe ketiduran pules banget," Lavi langsung nimbrung sambil menguap lebar persis Kuda Nil minta makan.

"Lenalee-chan, kamu pinter banget! Kakak bangga! Sini kakak cium dulu!" Komui lagi-lagi langsung nyosor ke Lenalee.

"WAAAAAA!! MENJAUH KAU KAKAK EDAN!! KIRI KAZE!!" Lenalee langsung ngeluarin jurus angin topannya ke segala penjuru.

"Odzuchi Kodzuchi! Shin!" Lavi langsung menyelamatkan diri dengan palunya yang memanjang ke atas.

"Lavi, aku ikut!" Allen langsung berpegangan pada baju Lavi sampe yang mpunya baju kecekek.

"KOMURIIIIINN!! TASKETEEEEE!!" Komui berteriak minta tolong pada Komurin, sayang sekali robot ini lagi budeg mendadak dan mengacuhkan panggilan tuannya.

Kanda ketiup sampe Zimbabwe.

(-.-;)

"Ooo.. Jadi Valentine itu adalah hari untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang kepada orang yang dicintai ya?" Krory mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu sudah paham.." Lenalee menarik napas lega.

"Tapi.."

"..?"

"Orang yang kucintai hanya Eliade, dan dia sudah tidak ada.. Aku, aku sedih kalau mengingatnya, Lenalee-chan.." Krory kembali menunduk muram, jelas sekali ia sedih setiap kali mengingat akuma kekasihnya itu.

"Eh.. Aduh.." Lenalee bingung, Allen dan Lavi membisu, Kanda dan Komui bertualang di Zimbabwe (lho??).

Tiba-tiba..

"Anoo, minna-san, gomen ne. Lagi-lagi aku kesiangan dan tersesat saat berjalan menuju kafetaria," Miranda muncul sambil terengah-engah. Seperti biasa, bukan Miranda namanya kalau tidak ada yang tidak beres.

"Eh? Lenalee-chan, siapa wanita menawan ini?" Krory bertanya spontan sambari wajahnya bersemu merah. Di matanya, Miranda sungguh sempurna, kedua setelah Eliade tentunya. Gaun hitam anggun sekaligus jadul yang dikenakannya, rambut hitamnya yang menawan, tak lupa mata segelap malam dan aksen 'panda' yang melingkarinya, benar-benar cantik! Yah, setidaknya bagi Krory yang juga berpenampilan serba hitam ala vampir Romania.

"Oh? Ini Miranda Lotto, Exorcist yang baru saja bergabung kemarin. Miranda, kenalkan, dia Arystar Krory, salah satu Exorcist disini," Lenalee kemudian membiarkan keduanya berkenalan.

"Miranda, will you be my Valentine?" Krory langsung 'tembak' tanpa ba-bi-bu, bikin semua yang ngedenger langsung shock.

"Ce-cepet banget.." Allen kaget.

"Wow.. To the point euy! Suit! Suit!" Lavi malah bersiul menggoda penuh semangat.

"Eh? I.. Iya..?" Miranda menjawab dengan bingung, namun wajah Krory yang mendadak cerah membuat Miranda tak tega untuk bertanya lebih jauh, kemudian iapun mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan.

"Oooh.." Semuanya meng-O secara spontan dan bertepuk tangan, baik Krory maupun Miranda, keduanya tersipu malu. Benar-benar Valentine yang aneh dan mengejutkan bagi keduanya.

**OWARI**

Lavi: Ne, Allen-kun..

Allen: Nani?

Lavi: Krory yang culun itu aja udah punya pasangan, nasib kita berdua gimana?

Allen: Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Lavi-san?

Lavi: (nyengir jahil) Kita yaoi aja yuk!

Allen: (shock) Eh..?!

Lavi: Mumpung gak ada Kanda, jadi kan gak ada lagi yang munyain kamu. Hehehe..

Kanda: (tiba-tiba muncul dari Zimbabwe dengan kecepatan cahaya dan langsung nendang kepala Lavi) BERANI MAEN BELAKANG, HAH?! MOYASHI CUMA MILIKKU!!

Allen: (sweat dropped) Eee.. Eeeh..?

Lavi: (ambil langkah seribu) Moyashi-chan! Tolong akuuuu!

Allen: (blushing) Namaku bukan Moyashi, tapi Allen!


End file.
